russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC Launches with Station ID “Kapinoy ng Bagong Pilipino”
March 23, 2014 Nandito na ang IBC-13! Kung exciting ang TV landscape sa Pinas with ABS-CBN and GMA-7 competing for supremacy, mas magiging madugo ang labanan with the entry of The Kapinoy Network. In fact, bago pa man nag-launch ang iBC, the two major TV networks in the country are already in the colorful Pinoy mode matapos piratahin ang kani-kanilang talents. Last Friday of everyday Filipino life and culture, the Kapinoy Network has officially launched with an explosive and extravagant celebration at the Smart Araneta Coliseum in Diliman, Quezon City were invited to witness the big and breathtaking changes that the network will carry this year, coupled with big raffle prizes and celebrity performances enjoyed by the members of the trade and of the press tagged as IBC's Kapinoy. Eric Canoy, in a speech during the event, reiterated the tasks at their hands: “Starting a TV station is a very difficult task. There will be setbacks and false starts along the way. “It is in our nature to keep on trying until we succeed. It’s a new adventure for all of us. We hope that our presence as a relatively new and exciting player will help expand the field for the industry’s growth as a whole. We remain committed to the vision of a IBC that truly serves the best interests of our brothers and sisters, wherever they may be.” All shows and programs taping in IBC Broadcast Center in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City have been transferred to satellite studios located all over the metro. As if to emphasize its business strategy as being a cross between the Kapamilya and Kapuso networks, biz whiz Boots Anson-Roa launched IBC as the Kapinoy network that will provide cutting edge, poineering and trend-setting viewer-friendly innovative an creative programming to ABS-CBN and GMA. It will deliver this through HD and state-of-the-art facilities, sporting a new and exciting look to massive audiences from the unveiling of a tremendous line-up of huge expansion projects, an eclectic mix of new and exciting programs and the pool of Kapinoy superstars and talents ready for the finer points of Philippine TV gameplay. The launching of IBC was accompanied by the revelation of its new station ID with a Filipino-like visually enticing music video for I for sports, B for entertainment and C for news and current affairs encrypted all the cultural heritage to the best of your abilities of those film-like network idents composed by Freddie Saturno and Vehnee Saturno and lyrics by Louie Ocampo for the theme song for IBC jingle as the coorporate slogan called Kapinoy ng Bagong Pilipino offerings from the Kapinoy network and a numerous list of new programs. With this global vision, IbC is a big network to watch out for, but also rather a brother and sister who shares with everyone a spirited bond that aims to serve and unite its Filipino audience. Anime Kapinoy will now bringing the top-rating sentai, tokusatsu series and hit animes: Time Quest (Tuesday and Wednesday 8:30 a.m.), Ghost Fighter (Thursday and Friday at 8:30 a.m.), Kamen Rider Fourze (weekdays at 9 a.m.), Kirarin (9:30 a.m.), Cyborg Kurochan (10 a.m.). Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (Saturday at 8:30 a.m.) and Sky Ranger Gavan (Sunday at 8:30 a.m.). "We believe that The Kapinoy Network is a medium that could serve the global Filipino, as well as their families in every part of the country and the world, with the quality of programs and public service that exemplifies our continuous search for excellence," concludes the IBC Chairman Eric Canoy. Watch out for IBC and be entertained with its big and unique offerings that are specially served to its excited audiences. Some of the new programs that are ready to chomp on the ratings’ pie lorded by two stations are the primetime seryes Janella in Wonderland (a mermaid tale fantasy-drama serial starring Janella Salvador airing weeknights at 7:30 p.m.), Your Heart, My Love (a soap opera drama series starring Claudine Barretto, Raymart Santiago and Dingdong Dantes weeknights at 9:30 p.m.) and Crazy Little Thing Called Love (a romantic dramedy starring Cristine Reyes and Jake Cuenca weeknights at 10 p.m.). IBC also relaunched its other new shows like the kiddie gag show TODAS Kids (weekdays at 12 noon) featuring the most pomising child stars like Cassy Legaspi, Mavy Legaspi, Juan Carlos Urquico, Juan Miguel Urquico, Lance Lucido, Izzy Canillo, Xyriel Manabat, Mutya Orquia, Miel Cuneta, Aldred Nasayao, Louise Abuel, Harvey Bautista, Bimby Yap, Jr., Sofia Millares, Thirdy Lacson, Abby Bautista and Timothy Chan, daily noontime variety show Lunch Break with Ryan Agoncillo, Joy Viado and Annabelle Rama (weekdays at 12:30 p.m. and Saturday at 12 noon) and Showbiz Star (weekdays at 2 p.m.) hosted by Dolly Anne Carvajal, late-night musical variety show Night of Song Music (weeknights at 12:45 a.m.) hosted by the singer-songwriter Louie Ocampo and the aftenoon child-friendly family fantasy series My Little Janella (weekdays at 4 p.m) starring the child star wonder Abby Bauista and together with Jenine Desderio and Freddie Webb. The trens-setting reality show franchises: the kiddie reality talent show SM Little Stars (Sundays 11:45 a.m.) in this annual nationwide search for cute, adorable, and talented kids. The judges including Viva Communications, Inc. chairman Vic Del Rosario, Jr., director Louie Ignacio and acoustic artist Princess Velasco and hosted by Jenine Desiderio; Top Chef Pilipinas (Monday, Tuesday and Thrusday at 5 p.m.), a cooking reality competition judged by a panel of professional chefs and other notables from the food and wine industry with one or more contestants eliminated in each episode gives viewers a daily dose of afternoon via its first ever kusina-serye. The local version of the UN popular cooking reality show is hosted by Chef Rob Pengson as host and Fernando Aracama, Reggie Aspiras and John Cu-Unjieng the judges with twelve to eighteen professional chefs, selected auditions in the culinary and Filipino dishes and cuisine; and recently the new season of K-POP Star Hunt (Monday and Thursday at 8:45 p.m.), a reality talent competition will create the new audition fever with full training support from FNC Entertainment, one of the top-tier music labels in Korea aspired to be the next K-pop sensations, aspiring hopefuls with 11 outstanding contestants from five countries, including Singapore, Hong Kong, Taiwan, Thailand and the Philippines are select will also have the once-in-a-lifetime chance to be in the spotlight of Asia, realize their K-pop dreams and vie for the coveted title as winner. Kapinoy Talent Center, the talent management for training and discovery will be the official partner for this season for the show. It has the total number of educational programming prouced by IBC Foundation, Inc.: the hit daily children show KapinoyLand (weekdays at 11 a.m.), Pamana (Tuesday at 8 a.m.) for Filipino, Learn with English (Wedneday at 8 a.m.) for English lessons, Bayaning Bayani (Thursday at 8 a.m.) for Filipino culture and history, Math Makulay (Friday at 8 a.m.) for mathematics, Art Craft (Saturday at 7:30 a.m.) for arts and crafts, and Science Kwela (Saturday at 8 a.m.) for lessons of science, chemistry and physics. IBC News and Current Affairs under the Media ng Bayan set-up has also gone stronger with new shows and new faces on board. Among them are Snooky Serna, Ricardo Cepeda, Amelyn Veloso, Jarius Bondoc, hard-hitting Ben Tulfo and head for IBC News and Current Affairs as Maria Ressa. They now join familiar IBC faces that include Henry Omaga-Diaz, Tony Velasquez, Cathy Eigenmann, Vincent Santos, Randy David, Czarinah Lusuegro and others. The hit telenovela La Madrastra starring Victoria Ruffo (weeknighs at 10:30 p.m.) and recently the top-rating Asianovela favorites: Flower Boy Ramen Shop (10:30 a.m.), he neest primetime Tawanovela hit Love You (5:45 p.m.) and Jang Nara's primetme Koreanovela hit My Love Patzzi (11 p.m.). The station retained its other primetime shows like Abra Gayuma (Abra's hit comedy-action movie gets a TV spin every Monday at 8 p.m.), 13 Original Movie (Tuesday at 8 p.m. collabrates the original made-for-television movies), Shake, Rattle and Roll (a horror anthology series based on the horror film every Thursday at 8 p.m.), Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (a game show every Saturdays at 6:15 p.m. hosted by Christopher de Leon), Whattaboys (all-male cult action sitcom every Saturdays at 7 p.m. starring AJ Muhlach, Josh Padilla, Aki Torio and Ashley Rivera), Sandy's Romance (a sexiest teen romantic drama anthology series for love stories aired on Saturdays at 7:45 p.m. starring a teen superstar princess Nadine Lustre), Once Upon a Time (a fantasy anthology hosted by Boots Anson-Roa on Saturdays at 8:30 p.m.), Born to be a Superstar (a reality show for the national singing contest hosted by the Kapinoy singing champions Sam Concepcion, Anja Aguilar and Joshua Cadelina with a four judges are Dingdong Avanzado, Paula Bianca, Joey Albert and Gino Padilla every Saturday nights at 9:15 p.m. and Sunday nights at 9 p.m.), Sir Chief Loves Maya (a family-romance comedy sitcom starring Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap aired on Saturdays at 10 p.m.), Happy TODAS (a gag show with Robi Domingo, Cristine Reyes, Ya Chang and Young JV aired every Saturdays at 10 p.m.), DMZ-TV (a dance variety show hosted by Janine Tugonon, Neil Coleta and Jason Abalos aired on Saturday at 11:45 p.m.), The Million Second Quiz (a Sunday night game show aired every Sunday at 7 p.m. hosted by Robi Domingo), Sic O'Clock News Naman (a political satire starring Ramon Bautista on Sunday at 8 p.m.) and Last Fool Show (a late-night comedy talk show hosted by Freddie Webb and Giselle Sanchez on Sunday at 10 p.m.). To prove that the network is out to shake and rattle its competitors, IBC unleashed its own Sunday noontime musical variety show It's Partytime hosted by Dingdong Avanzado, Rachel Alejandro, Gino Padilla, Lani Misalucha, Miguel Aguila and Jenine Desiderio, and the newest Sunday showbiz talk show CelebrityDATCom with Dolly Anne Carvajal, Anthony Suntay and Tessie Tomas. PROGRAMMING TWISTS ON IBC IBC offrs a lot of programming changes starting April will change primetime programming. Starting with the Taiwanovela hit Love You airs on weeknights at 5:45 p.m. Express Balita, the primetime newscast poineering in new graphics, live reporters in video and audio of IBC news team correspondents and new IBC news room, will now be seen at 6:30 p.m. anchored by Henry Omaga-Diaz, Snooky Serna and Recardo Cepeda. At 7:30 to 8 p.m., a phenomenal fantaserye Janella in Wonderland starring Janella Salvador. Also, starting tonight is the primetime teleserye Your Heart, My Love at 9:30 to 10 p.m. top-billed by Claudine Barretto, Raymart Santiago and Dingdong Dantes back-to-back with the kiligserye Crazy Little Thing Called Love starring Cristine Reyes and Jake Cuenca aired at 10 p.m. At 10;30 p.m. is the hit telenovela La Madrastra starring Victoria Ruffo and the hit Koreanovela My Love Patzzi at 11 p.m. starring Jang Nara. And every night at 11:30 p.m., the most comprehensive journalism news fan page in Ronda Trese with Tony Velasquez, Amelyn Veloso and Cathy Eigenmann. Also, catchng the baskeball fans with the PBA games every Wednesday and Friday from 4:30 to 9:30 p.m., weekends 2:30 to 4:30 p.m. and Sunday 5 p.m. to 7 p.m.